Valsa às Avessas
by D. Sue
Summary: Quando uma moça faz 15 anos, uma das valsas pertence ao amado. Quando um certo capitão faz aniversário, a única dança pertence à sua subordinada... Mesmo que ela não queira. ::ShunsuixNanao::, ::Oneshot:: - Presente de aniversário para Brighit


Yo, minna-san! Essa é a minha primeira fanfic ShunsuixNanao, espero que gostem...

Agradecimento muito especial a Scarlett Mayfair. Tasha-chan, você me ajudou a terminar a fanfic, betou, ajudou com o nome... Isso tudo a torna sua também!

E, para finalizar: Eu dedico essa fanfic à Brighit K.  
Gomen por ter demorado tanto... Agora deu!  
Otanjoobi omedetou! Seja muito feliz \o\

Boa leitura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach pertence a Kubo Tite-jii.

* * *

Summary: Quando uma moça faz 15 anos, uma das valsas pertence ao amado. Quando um certo capitão faz aniversário, a única dança pertence à sua subordinada... Mesmo que ela não queira.  
[ShunsuixNanao], [Oneshot]

Estado: Completo.

Capítulo: 01/01

* * *

Valsa às avessas

Pela primeira vez não conseguia trabalhar, e pela primeira vez, não era culpa exclusiva de seu taichou o que estava acontecendo. Abriu um trecho da porta de correr e notou a animação do lado de fora, a festa da qual não estava participando parecia estar cada vez mais cheia, e a música, a música do mundo humano - trazida por Matsumoto Rangiku - estava cada vez mais alta.

Suspirou, a sua paciência havia se esgotado junto com a concentração. Não bastasse a sacanagem de seu superior em esconder dela seis meses de relatórios a fazer – cujo fato de não terem sido entregues havia feito o esquadrão perder o posto de o mais organizado do ano – ainda esquecia-se de que ela estava ali, trabalhando, enquanto pessoas que nem eram do esquadrão ficavam fazendo arruaça no jardim.

Cerrando os punhos e procurando se segurar para poder descontar a raiva na pessoa certa, deixou o serviço acumulado ali, saindo para procurar Kyouraku Shunsui em meio à festa que acontecia.

Olhou de um lado para o outro enquanto descia os poucos degraus que ligavam o chão ao corredor. Havia mais gente ali do que ela calculara; o que só a fez se sentir mais estressada. Com o humor no ponto para matar pelo menos cinco Menos, Ise Nanao caminhou de punhos cerrados até a mesa onde se encontravam Kyouraku e Ukitake, ambos no meio de um jogo; como de praxe.

- Com licença. – interrompeu-os, esforçando-se para manter o keigo ao falar.

- Nanao-chan! – se ela não o conhecesse tão bem, o julgaria bêbado. – Enfim você veio! Sente-se aqui... – indicou uma cadeira ao lado dele, colaborando ainda mais com o humor da fukutaichou.

- De jeito nenhum! – recusou, e sem dar tempo para os muxoxos de seu taichou, prosseguiu carrancuda. – Eu vim aqui pedir para que abaixem o som, porque está impossível trabalhar com esse barulho. – ajeitou seus óculos.

Naquele momento, ela não notou a tristeza passar brevemente pelos olhos do aniversariante.

- Você não poderia fazer isso amanhã, Nanao-chan? – pediu de um modo que ela nunca havia ouvido, quase como uma súplica.

Suspirando, fitou-o por uns segundos. Sentiu uma pontada de dor quando recusou, mas preferiu deixar as coisas daquele jeito, afinal, ela não podia dar o braço a torcer só porque era o aniversário dele, e não era culpa sua o acúmulo de relatórios.

Viver entre a razão (ou o medo, como definia Matsumoto) e a vontade de dar uma chance ao seu taichou mulherengo fornecia a ela seus momentos de fraqueza, principalmente em dias como o aniversário dele.

Voltou pelo mesmo caminho que veio, o coração um pouco pesado.

"Nanao, você é uma covarde agindo desse jeito, sabia? Deixe de ser boba e entregue logo esse chocolate!" a voz de Rangiku vinha à sua mente, trazendo lembranças do último Valentine cujo presente não fora entregue.

- Trabalho. – verbalizou, como se fosse um mantra para se livrar dos pensamentos que envolviam sua vida pessoal.

Entrando novamente na pequena sala que havia escolhido como local temporário de trabalho, ponderou se não devia voltar ao escritório já que o taichou estava no jardim e não iria incomodá-la, mas preferiu manter-se ali. Estava escuro demais para andar pelos corredores e se derrubasse as folhas passaria meia hora juntando tudo.

Tirou de dentro do uniforme o singelo pacote de veludo preto, o presente do aniversariante, fitando um tanto tímida. Com uma pitada de peso na consciência, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, recompondo-se e guardando novamente o pacote.

_::Flashback On::_

_Naquele dia em especial, Ise Nanao parecia a única preocupada com o trabalho. Corria, ora do escritório de seu taichou, ora da sala de registros cujo único shinigami que guardava a entrada também não se encontrava no momento. Suspirou, quando o próprio taichou não se preocupava com o trabalho, como ela poderia cobrar que os e menor escalão o fizessem?_

_Voltando para o escritório, o olhar demonstrou brevemente a surpresa em ver ali o homem responsável pela bagunça daquele bendito dia._

_- Taichou. – cumprimentou. Por mais mal humorada que estivesse, procurou agir com a formalidade de sempre, sentando-se à sua escrivaninha para finalmente começar a redigir os relatórios atrasados._

_- Nanao-chan... – como de praxe, seu superior sempre tinha que puxar algum assunto alheio ao trabalho. – Você sabe que dia é hoje? – perguntou num tom maroto, fazendo-a desviar os olhos da papelada, ajeitando os óculos para encará-lo._

_- Otanjoobi omedetou, Kyouraku-taichou. – arrependeu-se imediatamente ao ver aquele sorriso charmoso no rosto de Shunsui._

_Sem dizer nada ainda, ele levantou, caminhando calmamente até onde ela estava, para abaixar-se e deixar os rostos na mesma altura._

_- E o meu presente? – perguntou, quase sussurrando em seu ouvido. Nanao arrepiou-se com a proximidade, uma reação natural, mas que certamente a irritou._

_- A cadeira de balanço já deve estar a caminho. – respondeu secamente, Kyouraku esboçando surpresa, para logo substituir por aquela tristeza dramática._

_- Nanao-chan, não seja cruel! - a fukutaichou agradeceu internamente. Quando ouvia aquilo queria dizer que havia conseguido "afugentar" seu taichou, mesmo que temporariamente._

_O que ela viu a seguir, porém, estava totalmente fora de seus planos._

_Kyouraku puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha dele para sentar-se ao seu lado, parecia até um kouhai da academia. Um tanto encabulada com o ineditismo, ajeitou os óculos e forçou-se a olhar apenas para os arquivos sobre sua escrivaninha, tentando herculeamente ignorar o cheiro embriagante que ele exalava, ou até mesmo o fato dele ficar mexendo em seus cabelos após soltá-los - o que ela odiava._

_- Nanao-chan, por que não solta o seu cabelo de vez em quando? – perguntou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio._

_- É contra as regras trabalhar com o cabelo preso? – retrucou, já estava passando de indiferente a carrancuda._

_"Por que ele insiste em ficar mexendo comigo?!" perguntou-se um tanto chateada. Por mais que a data fosse importante para ele, não era motivo para ela simplesmente deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse, ainda mais quando sabia o tipo de pessoa que ele era._

_- Nanao-chan, você anda muito estressada... – comentou, fazendo-a encolher-se ao tocar em seus ombros delicados. – Respire..._

_- Ta...Taichou! Pode parar com isso?! – repreendeu-o, o rosto rubro. Antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, afastou a cadeira e se levantou, pegando consigo os maços de papéis a serem analisados._

_Caminhou rapidamente até a porta, saindo e deixando para trás um taichou aturdido._

_::Flashback Off::_

Era por aquele motivo que não estava em seu escritório, mas ela teria preferido aguentar as investidas de Shunsui a sofrer com o barulho do lado de fora.

"Castigo do dia?" chegou a se perguntar, abafando um riso. "Dame! Se eu for frouxa com ele hoje, ele vai se aproveitar disso depois!" concluiu firmemente, voltando a olhar para o seu trabalho.

Quinze minutos foi o suficiente. O tempo que bastou para que ela estivesse novamente inquieta com o som do lado de fora. "Parece até que estão tocando aqui dentro!". A contragosto, decidiu sair e pedir diretamente à Matsumoto que ela desse um jeito naquilo.

Andando novamente no jardim do 8-ban Tai, instintivamente seus olhos se voltaram para a mesa do taichou, que aparentava de longe estar entretido numa conversa, justamente com a pessoa que ela procurava.

A verdade era que sempre havia sentido uma ponta de ciúme de Kyouraku quando este estava com a fukutaichou do 10-ban Tai, pois ela imaginava como dois bebedores compulsivos podiam _se dar bem_ após estarem de porre, ainda mais sendo Shunsui um mulherengo e Matsumoto extrovertida do jeito que era.

Só de imaginar no que aquela _confraternização_ poderia dar, não hesitou em andar até os dois e puxar Shunsui da cadeira, conduzindo-o até a sala onde estava cuidando da burocracia. Na hora, sequer imaginou o quão confuso havia deixado o seu taichou.

- Nanao-chan, o que...?

- Está vendo? – perguntou, após entrar com ele dentro da sala e fechar as portas de correr. – Parece que o som está saindo daqui! – reclamou, mais rabugenta que o normal.

- Bem, não está tão alto assim...

- O suficiente para me atrapalhar! – replicou. No entanto, sua voz morreu aos poucos quando finalmente conseguira o tão almejado silêncio. – Bem, eu acho que não será preciso... – novamente sua voz morreu ao ouvir o início de uma nova canção, esta, porém, mais calma do que as anteriores.

Começaria a reclamar imediatamente se não fosse a expressão de Shunsui. Fitou-o por alguns segundos, esperando que ele dissesse o que ela queria ouvir, quando mais uma vez foi pega de surpresa.

- Vamos, dance essa música comigo. – estendeu-lhe a mão, fazendo-a corar. – Apenas essa, e eu falarei com Rangiku-chan para ela abaixar o som.

Ainda aturdida para raciocinar com a frieza que era acostumada a fazer, estendeu a mão e pegou na de Kyouraku, virando o rosto um pouco para o lado.

- Eu... Não sei dançar. – confessou.

- _Nem eu_.

Antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação, ele enlaçou sua cintura com uma das mãos, segurando a mão dela com a outra, sem que ela pudesse ter chance de fugir. A música já estava no primeiro refrão, o ritmo melancólico divergia da expressão de Kyouraku. Era como se ele estivesse apreciando aquele momento realmente _satisfeito._

Mesmo querendo, Ise não conseguiu desviar os olhos de seu superior. Na medida em que ele a guiava para um ponto diferente de onde estavam, o contato visual tornava-se inevitável.

- Disse que não sabia dançar... – sussurrou.

- Eu não sei. – insistiu.

Olhando para ele e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Não tinha como ele estar tão próximo a ela e mentir, o que tornava aquela resposta no mínimo interessante.

- Então, o que alguém que não sabe dançar... – interrompeu-se quando a música acabou, olhando para o seu superior e notando o quão próximos estavam de uma parede.

- Há uma primeira vez para tudo, Nanao-chan.

Ela nunca havia sentido aquilo antes. Não que não sentisse algo diferente quando estava perto de Shunsui, mas naquele momento a sensação era incomparável. Ele se aproximava lentamente dela, como que pedindo permissão, quando ela sabia que ele podia muito bem roubar-lhe um beijo no momento que quisesse.

Na hora, temeu. Temeu deixar que a razão novamente a afastasse daquilo que queria, temeu mais uma vez recusá-lo e acabar perdendo-o para sempre. Naquele momento ele estava ali apenas _por_ _ela_, _para ela_ e ela não os deixaria irem de mãos vazias.

Um pouco hesitante, fechou os olhos e selou os lábios junto com os dele, dando-lhe a permissão que ele buscava.

O que começou com um roçar de lábios transformou-se num beijo mais maduro, mais profundo; as línguas se tocando, os toques se tornando mais intensos... O que durou pouquíssimo tempo, já que um baque fez Ise-fukutaichou despertar de seu pequeno "delírio" e olhar para o chão, afastando-se de Kyouraku num misto de susto, vergonha e frustração.

Ainda paralisada, deixou que ele agachasse para pegar o presente que ela estava guardando com tanto cuidado até aquele momento. Shunsui não fez cerimônia para abrir o pacote, retirando o que seria uma caixinha de madeira trabalhada, contendo em seu interior dois tickets - entradas de cinema do mundo humano.

Levantando os olhos para fitar a sua Nanao-chan, novamente carrancuda e encabulada, abriu um sorriso nunca antes visto por ela.

- Yare, yare... Parece que eu ganhei dois presentes em único aniversário... - comentou satisfeito, levantando-se para dar um segundo beijo na fukutaichou ainda atordoada.

- Ta... Taichou! - ajeitou seus óculos, tentando inutilmente escapar dele.

- Nanao-chan... - chamou-lhe após segurar seu pulso, impedindo-a de se afastar.

Ise voltou-se para ele e o fitou, ajeitando os óculos num intuito de esconder a repentina timidez e a vergonha por ter se deixado levar daquela forma.

- Dômo! - o sorriso esboçado por ele ao agradecer era o mesmo de quando ele havia pegado o presente. Sem malícia, sem charme, um sorriso genuíno e que tinha um efeito ainda maior sobre a jovem corada.

- Dooitashimas... - não terminou, pois novamente seus lábios foram selados pelos dele.

Como Nanao havia previsto, abaixar a guarda uma única vez era fatal, mas também não podia dizer que estava infeliz. Aquele, com certeza, havia sido a melhor noite de sua vida.

Do mesmo modo, Shunsui não podia estar mais feliz com um aniversário, afinal, não bastasse o presente que Ise havia lhe dado, ainda tinha a sua primeira dança e os primeiros beijos do que seriam décadas de beijos.

No final das contas, Kyouraku não estava tão velho para começar, e tanto ele como Nanao sabiam disso.

* * *

- Glossário -

taichou: capitão

fukutaichou: tenente

keigo: modo "polido" de falar. No Japão, há o modo formal e o informal de conversar.

Dame: expressão meio que dizendo "não pode".

Yare, yare: uma expressão que quer dizer mais ou menos "Ai, ai...".

Dômo: encurtando "dômo arigatou", que quer dizer "muito obrigado".

Dooitashimashite: esse palavrão que a Nanao tentava falar significa "de nada".

* * *

Owari!

Espero que tenham gostado... Principalmente você, mamãe! xD

reviews? .-.


End file.
